


Planning Failures

by Andromeda_Nova



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Already Dating, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Cloud, Vacation, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Nova/pseuds/Andromeda_Nova
Summary: Celebrating Cloud's birthday out at a cabin sounded nice. Too bad things get in the way of making it perfect.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader, Cloud Strife/You
Kudos: 31





	Planning Failures

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cloud! This is also very much is also a reminder to myself that birthday's don't have to be perfect to be good.

This birthday idea had been a planning failure it felt like. Tifa and Y/N knew that Cloud wanted to have a chill birthday. So the two of them rented a cabin for the weekend. Big enough for the five of them. The plan was that they would all go to the cabin and have a nice short get away from the bar and the delivery service.

The trip there went perfectly fine. Y/N had gotten off the check in the cabin to make sure nothing was in there before the kids came in. Everything was quiet. She opened up a bedroom door to be greeted by the faint light of a tonberry’s lantern. She slammed the door shut so fast, rushing outside to grab Tifa and Cloud to help deal with the problem.

It took an hour of careful fighting since Y/N and Tifa managed to convince Cloud not to bring a sword. The three of them regretted that one now. Curses were said the moment the tonberry was down. They finished the sweep in the cabin checking for anything else which nothing else was found luckily. They took the time to double check and made sure to check around the back of the cabin too. 

Even though everything should be safe they told Marlene and Denzel they couldn’t go outside without one of them there with them. The incident had them a bit worried about the kids but there was no reason to cancel yet.

They unpacked the truck they came in bringing everything in the cabin. There were two rooms. One with a bunk bed and a twin and another with a full size. Tifa decided to room with the kids instead on the pullout couch like they planned earlier. Cloud was sharing the other room with Y/N. It was funny how that would have been awkward before.

After unpacking they took a moment to rest still a bit tired from the unexpected fight. It wasn’t long till Tifa and the kids grabbed Y/N from her room, dragging her with them to the kitchen. They wiped down the counters before getting to work on dinner and a cake for tomorrow. 

Denzel volunteered to clean as they worked. Marlene went back and forth between helping Y/N or Tifa based on what they needed. Tifa was cutting up some carrots for dinner. Y/N worked on mixing the cake batter. Everything was going smoothly. The weekend felt back on track. 

At least it did till they smelled the cake burning in the oven. Y/N rushed to take it out. She knew she set the time right and had the right temperature on the oven. That’s one way to find out the oven ran hot.

Marlene wanted to try making the cake again but they didn’t bring an extra box. It was safe to call that a failure. Denzel pointed out that they still had the ice cream at least. Ice cream instead of cake would just have to do.

All five of them sat in the living room eating dinner. They were mostly listening to Marlene and Denzel talk about things they could do tomorrow. Marlene had brought up swimming in the lake which they all agreed to.

In the morning they woke up to heavy rain. It was like everything that could go wrong was trying to go wrong. Y/N laid in bed, next to a peacefully sleeping Cloud, wondering if coming out here was even a good idea now. All she could think about is what would go wrong next.

She turned over facing Cloud’s back. She just felt bad. He wanted a small birthday away from everything and they made sure to give him just that. Maybe coming out here was a bad idea. She listened to the rain hitting the roof. It was coming down hard. Honestly how could anyone sleep during this.

“Cloud?” Y/N whispered softly.

He turned over facing her, eyes still tired. “Yeah?”

"Just seeing if you were awake."

"Been up for a while." Cloud scanned her face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She avoided looking at his face for a second. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks. Don't change the subject on me. What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her arm.

“It’s just that this was my idea to come out here and it’s like everything keeps going wrong. First the tonberry, then I burnt your birthday cake and now it's pouring when we were all supposed to go swim in the lake.” Y/N looked away from him, choosing to stare at the pillow.

“No one expected the tonberry. It’s okay, we all hate them. Is it bad I’m kinda glad the cake burned?” The question trailed off like he was afraid to ask it.

“Wait what? Why?”

“I don’t really care for cake. It’s too sweet for me.”

Y/N sighed and turned over to lay on her back. “See I failed. Didn’t even know that and we’ve known each other for how long?”

Cloud sat up to face her better. “You didn’t fail. Things happen.”

She looked up at Cloud. “I know. Just beating myself up.”

“Think you could stop?”

“I guess, since it’s your birthday.” Cloud smiled at her. “How does it feel being 24?”

“A bit weird." He got out of bed. “Let’s go before everyone starts calling me.”


End file.
